


Silence

by dbw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's POV, Sentinel Too, Part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2003

He strained for the one sound he desperately needed to hear--Sandburg's heartbeat--and met with silence. His hearing was out, that was it.

"I don't hear a heartbeat. Do you? Do you hear a heartbeat? Jim! Jim!"

Not his hearing, then, but reality. God, this couldn't be happening. Couldn't be real.

He eagerly grasped Incacha's advice without questioning his sanity for listening to an illusion. Doubts were for later. He touched Sandburg and fell into a vision of the panther and wolf merging in a flash of light.

"Simon, I can hear a heartbeat!"

His world was silent no longer.


End file.
